Basic Souls
by goofoofighter
Summary: Kagome is stuck in her own time and the Goshinboku is turned to stone! What's worse, she FORGOT her backpack there! Will Inu-Yasha look through it? Who turned the Goshinboku to stone? and WHY IS MIROKU SEEING FAERIES?
1. Kagome

            _It's been rather boring in the Sengoku Jidai lately, no trouble has surfaced and so far, neither have any more of the Shikkon shards.  I wonder what illnesses Gramps invented this time…_

Kagome stared at the little Hamtaro on the corner of her journal page.

            _P.S. – It would __be a bit easier to deal with Inu-Yasha sometimes if he was cute and fuzzy like Hamtaro._

"Who's Hamtaro?"

            "SIT!"

            Inu-Yasha grumbled dumbly as he was once again forced to eat dirt.  Kagome rushed to lock up her journal as Inu-Yasha got to his feet again.

            "What's the big deal, Kagome?!"

            "You're not supposed to read a girl's journal!  I could've had personal subjects in there!"

            "Like what, cute and fuzzy dog demons?"

            Kagome was absolutely furiated by the thought of Inu-Yashareading her journal over her shoulder.

            "If you want cute and fuzzy you're barking up the wrong tree," Inu-Yasha said, absolutely sure that whole 'journal' business was simply foolishness.

            Kagome didn't think so.

            "SIT!" she commanded as she stormed off again.  This one wasn't so easy for him to shake off, though.  Kagome had made good time towards the Bone Eater's Well before Inu-yasha had pulled himself out fo his personal hole in the ground, and he immediately started off after her, Miroku following behind trying to explain the importance of a woman's privacy to selectively deaf hanyou ears. (M.S.H.S., the Male Selective Hearing System.)

            "Damnit, Kagome, why do you keep trying to leave me!"

            He landed between her and the well and demanded that she stay.

            "There are still more shards, Kagome!"

            "You haven't been trying very hard to find them lately, _have you?" she snapped suddenly._

            "Kagome, I-" he blinked dumbly and drew a blank.

            "You what."

            "I- _I can't detect 'em!" he somehow managed to say harshly._

            "You seem to find trouble well enough on your own," she stated as she pushed him out of the way and went home.

            There was a moment of silence as Inu-Yasha tried to make sense of everything that just happened.

            "What's the big deal? Why was she so angry?" he said blankly.

            "You have a _lot_ to learn, my friend," Miroku reassured.  He patted Inu-Yasha on the back as he turned to walk away.

            Inu-Yasha cringed. "Ow…"


	2. Kagome

            Kagome was completely offended by the idea that Inu-Yasha had been reading her journal.  Despite this she found herself a bit torn over whether it was right (or good) for her to leave.  After all, he doesn't know how complicated people have become.  '_Nonsense!__ I'm sure people kept journals back then,' she argued to herself._

            Suddenly Kagome realized she had forgot her backpack in the Sengoku Jidai!  She rushed back down the steps and hopped back into the well just to hit the stony ground rather hard.

            She sat there for a moment, confused as to why she didn't pass through into the Sengoku Jidai.  She felt for her necklace- no, she didn't leave the jewel there too.  Was Inu-Yasha really that mad that he would've blocked the well on her?  She started digging.  Maybe that would work?  But it didn't.  She started to worry about what she left in the Sengoku Jidai that she wouldn't want Inu-Yasha to get into…

            No, don't think about that.  How was she going to keep him from getting killed if she couldn't get back to the Sengoku Jidai?

            "What? Duh, Kagome, he's part demon, I'm sure he can take care of himself.  I guess that he'll come for me if he decides he needs me, then."

            She left it at that, and set out to catch up with life at him in her own time.


	3. Miroku

            Inu-Yasha proceeded to ponder why Kagome had left her backpack.  Despite Miroku's warnings and small lectures, Inu-Yasha convinced him to let him look in her pack.  (Inu-Yasha was thinking about Ramen, but Miroku had his own reasons.)

            But before he dug too deep, his conscience barked at him and he got the thought that maybe Kagome had reasons she wouldn't want him in there.  Perhaps she would forgive him if he brought the pack back to her.

            None too hastily was his done.  It seems that it took Miroku a little bit fore convincing to get him to stop snooping than it did to get him to start.  It took Inu-Yasha pinching Miroku's skin in the zipper to finally convince Miroku to stop.

            Inu-Yasha carried Kagome's backpack as somewhat saddened Miroku sulked along behind him (even though we know he really kept it to himself and acted completely normal J ).  Inu-Yasha was busy making use of MSHS to notice the gentle sobbing coming from somewhere, but Miroku was quicker to pick up on it then Inu-Yasha might ever be.

            He followed the sound off of the roughly beaten path (Inu-Yasha and Kagome had stormed either way along it more than just a few times,) and deeper into the woods to his right.

            He proceeded cautiously at first, but less and less as she advanced further into the woods.  What he stumbled upon could be noneother than a faerie.  She had long hair that flowed in almost no wind.  It was an amber brown, but her long bangs were a healthy leafy green.  Her ears (or what could be seen) resembled an elf's ears.  She was very spindly, kind of like a graceful horse would be – not unhealthily scrawny, but just right.  The straps of her top fell off the shoulders (three straps for each shoulder), and she wore bracelets of dewdrops on each wrist.  Clear pieces of fabric fell off her chest, layered over the rest of the top which covered her midrift.  It was not right, but just a bit loose,  A vine served as a best, and flowers held on extra details which covered the otherwise bare portion of the thigh.  Long cuts of cloth hung from the front and back of the belt.  Each of her legs were wrapped up to her knees in vines, giving her a bit of a ballerina look.    Her feet were not quite human, but close enough.  They looked fine to Miroku.

            He shifted his weight, and, as he did so, he snapped a twig, alerting the faerie to his position.  She turned and scanned the area.

            She had a bit of a widow's point, and a small clear jewel set on her brow.  Her eyes were a deep brown, but in the right light they seemed a bit green,  She was crying…

            Miroku stepped out to apologize and ask this beautiful creature to bear his child, when he finally noticed the barely visible glossy wings, and before he knew it, she was gone.  And just as suddenly, he felt very lost and confused.

            Inu-Yasha never noticed Miroku leaving the path.  He never even heard the faerie crying off in the woods, he was just too preoccupied with how to apologize to Kagome and giving her backpack back without actually apologizing.  When he reached the well, he pondered having some of the Ramen before giving it back, but decided against it (without having the thought that Kagome would come back and find her pack gone through).  He proceeded to try and fall into the future, but it seemed that Terra Firma got cocky and decided to break his fall early.  In fact, he was surprised to find that he was still in the Sengoku Jidai.


End file.
